1. Field of the Invention
This invention is generally directed to bathtub and shower fixtures of the type utilized in residential housing and more particularly to such fixtures which are provided with adjustable trim strips for preventing the penetration of water into a joint formed between the fixtures and a floor covering. More specifically, the present invention is directed to either bathroom or shower fixtures which have an outer front wall which is spaced from the basin of the fixture in such a manner that any water dripping from the front wall is deposited on a floor covering in spaced relationship from an intermediate wall which is positioned adjacent a joint with a floor covering such as a vinyl or ceramic tile material. The trim strip is positionable so as to abut the floor covering adjacent the joint between the flooring and the intermediate wall of the fixture.
2. History of the Related Art
One of the most intensive maintenance problems associated with residential and commercial housing or residences is related to repairing or maintaining areas associated with bathroom fixtures and especially bathtub and shower enclosures. This is because, in use, these fixtures cause a great deal of water to be deposited on the flooring adjacent to the fixture. This is true even where shower curtains and slidable or closable shower doors are used to limit the amount of moisture that is deposited on the adjacent floor covering.
As a result, the joints between such fixtures and the flooring are continuously exposed to dripping water. Over a period of time, the water penetrates caulked joints which are normally provided at the junction between the front wall of the fixture and the floor covering. Once a caulked joint begins to recede or crack, the water easily penetrates to the flooring and subflooring causing deterioration of the flooring and subflooring. In many instances, such leakage causes damage to lower levels of a dwelling such as a ceiling beneath the fixture in question.
In an effort to overcome the problems inherent with bathtub fixtures including bathtubs and showers, there have been many innovations developed for preventing water from penetrating the construction joints between the base of the fixtures and the flooring. In U.S. Pat. No. 2,267,513 to Waterman a cove base for use with bathtub and shower fixtures is disclosed wherein the outer wall of the fixture is spaced outwardly from the basin of the fixture to thereby create a drip line which is spaced from the joint of the fixture with the flooring. To prevent moisture from entering at the joint, in one embodiment, the patent discloses using a linoleum floor covering which is actually installed so as to curve vertically adjacent the wall of the fixture basin spaced inwardly from the front wall. The curved portion of the floor covering is supported by a suitable molding. In an alternative embodiment, where tile is used in place of linoleum, a separate cove tile which is generally L-shaped is installed against a reinforced block which abuts the basin inwardly of the front wall of the fixture. In the first embodiment, the floor covering must be installed to the base and then vertically upwardly relative to the basin of the tub. In the second embodiment, a joint which may be penetrated by water is created between the normal floor tile and the cove tile installed at the base of the fixture basin.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,526,883 to LaBarre a seal for the base of a bathroom fixture is disclosed which includes a generally L-shaped intermediate wall portion which extends inwardly with respect to the front wall of the fixture. The front wall includes a lower edge which terminates in spaced relationship to the subflooring to which the fixture is secured. To prevent penetration of any water at the construction joint, an L-shaped flashing material is secured over the intermediate portion and extends upwardly above the lower edge of the front wall of the fixture. Thereafter a finished flooring and linoleum tile are spaced between the flashing and the lower edge of the front wall. Unfortunately, liquid may still drip down the front wall indirectly between the linoleum and the lower edge of the front wall and penetrate into the area of the interface between the finished flooring and the intermediate wall of the fixture. In addition, there is no way to adjust the vertical relationship of the components and, therefore, if different types of floor coverings are utilized, the fixture would not function properly to prevent liquid penetration at the construction joint.
Another bathtub fixture is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,919,449 to Bowden. The Bowden structure includes a removable front wall panel which when positioned in place is secured by utilizing a molding strip at the base between the panel and the subflooring. Again, there is no structure disclosed for providing any vertical adjustment of the front wall relative to the flooring so as allow for different types of floor coverings to be utilized so that the joint between the covering and the flooring or subflooring is protected from moisture penetration.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,028,603 to Rodman a disclosure is made of a fixture incorporating a removal front apron panel which is secured at its lower edge by a bracket which is mounted to the floor covering. With this structure, the bracket must be secured to the floor covering and provides support for the front apron, however, any load placed on the front apron must be transferred through a clip member which is vertically adjustably secured to the mounting bracket. In view of the foregoing, the structure can not allow the bracket to be adjusted relative to the flooring. In addition, all the load from the upper ledge of the tub is transmitted through the connection joint between the apron and the bracket at a point where only horizontal connections are made between the two elements. This structure limits the amount of load which may be satisfactorily supported along the front ledge of the fixture.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,669,133 to Blecher et al., discloses an apron for bathroom fixtures which includes a foamable material which is introduced into an apron assembly and is expanded in situ so as to form a seal along the upper and lower edges thereof. U.S. Pat. No. 5,208,924 to Smith et al. discloses a decorative front assembly for use with bathtubs and related bathroom fixtures. Additional examples of related prior art are disclosed in Canadian Patent 568,363 dated Dec. 30, 1958, U.S. Pat. No. 2,407,738 to Falco and U.S. Pat. No. 3,283,340 to McMurtrie et al.